Ace Attorney 5
by Jedizora
Summary: Pheonix has gotten his badge back. He will have to defend many clients, some familiar faces, so that the truth can be found. But Apollo has some cases also, and even other charecter may get parts witten in their PoV. I do not own ace attorney.


List of evidence:

Attorneys Badge: I recently got this back. It's what makes me a lawyer.

Crime Scene Photo: Shows the victim's body in a tree on Gourd Lake. Blood is leaking from a hole directly above his heart. His shirt is floating in a puddle next to the tree. A few drops of blood are on it. His jacket is still on.

Victim's shirt: White, with 6 squares. 3 are 3, and 3 are greenish. They have circles in them.

Interpol Revolver: The Victims, who was recently made an officer. There is one bullet missing. The Bullet in this has the same rifling Marks as the bullet in the victims heart.

Golden Key: A key Used as a hair tie by part of the Yatagarasu.

Autopsy report: Victim name: (This is part was smudged out by Some coffee. I know the name anyway.) Cause of death: Blood loss Time of death: 7 AM to 7: 30 AM December 29, 2026.

January 1st, 2027 7:28 AM

Defendant Lobby 1

*It really is good to be back. Although I wish it was under different circumstances. I have known him since childhood, after all.*

?: Where are you? The trial is about to start! Shouldn't you have a little talk with the defendant?

Me: I'm coming Trucy. *Yeah, everything is back to normal. Almost everything.*Wait a minute… Where's my badge?

?: Looking for something?

A Young Woman with Black hair appeared, holding my Badge. Her long black hair was held up by a piece of Bamboo, and her clothing was pink with swirls on it.

Me: You Kay Faraday, part of the yagarasu, correct?

She pouted.

Kay: No! It's the Yatagarasu! And... Right now I'm the only part of it. I've been trying to convince others, but I've had no success.

Me: Oh. Anything you can tell me about the murder?

Kay: Hey! Why would I know anything? Does it look like I did it?

*Well, considering your hairtie was found in the victim's jacket….*

Me: No. We will find the real murderer.

Kay: Well, we need to find it out fast. Come on! The trials starting!

Trucy: I have other things to do, Dad. So Apollo will be your assistant for now.

7:30 AM

District Court

Courtroom 1

Judge: the Court is now in session for the Trial of Ms. Kay Faraday.

There is an announcement to make. This case marks the end of jury trials. As there have been much too many Jurists refusing to attend, we shall go back to having me in charge. That is all.

Winston Payne: the Prosecution is ready, your Honor.

Me: The Defense is ready, Your Honor.

Judge: Mr. Payne, Will you please call you first witness to the stand.

Payne: With great pleasure, Your Honor. This will be the day I finally defeat You in court, Wright.

*Sure. That is _totally_ going to happen.*

Payne: I call Wendy Oldhag to the stand!

*Oh god no! Anything but this!*

A Old woman was brought in by the bailiff.

Payne: Witness, State your name and age.

Oldbag: My name is Wendy Oldbag. I am a bodyguard for Wyatt Nairybyk, the Vice President.

Judge: The Vice president on the United States? How could you possibly afford to spend time here?

Oldbag: I'm only one of man-

Payne: (Slamming Desk)Enough! What's your age?

Oldbag: (Enraged) NOW LISTEN HERE, WHIPPERSNAPPER! YOU SHALL EXPECT YOUR ELDERS. OR I SHALL PERSONALITY-

Judge: Order!

Payne: Your testimony, Please.

Olbag: On what?

Payne: (Sighs) The Murderer, Please.

Oldbag: It will be my pleasure.

_I saw that girl over there on a boat with the victim._

_She looked exactly the same as she did now._

_I was on vaction, taking a pleasure cruise._

_I was the only one that was on the boat, I even piloted it._

_When they got to the island, He started climbing a tree._

_Then, she raised a gun that fell out of his jacket, and fired at him._

Judge: Wright, you may begin your cross examination.

*Well, My first trial in 7 years…It defiantly is strange to be back. *

Apollo: Are you sure you remember how to do a trial, Mr. Wright? You can either press a statement, or Present contradictory evidence.

Me: I know, Justice. I have been watching your trials, and umm… Others.

Apollo: Others?

I didn't answer.

_She looked exactly the same as she did now._

HOLD IT!

Me: Exactly the same? Down to the clothing?

Oldbag: Of course. Everything was the same. Even the swirls on her clothes.

_She looked exactly the same as she did now_.

OBJECTION!

Me: your Honor, this can't be true! This Hairtie that she uses, was found at the scene of the crime! She couldn't use the bamboo one she currently uses!

Oldbag: (Looking smug)Ha! Can you prove that she had that on at the time? No. And besides, Look at this picture. She clearly has that Bamboo stick in her hair.

*She's right!*

(Picture taken into evidence)

Judge: Say, Isn't that man in the picture, the victim, Wasn't his name Harry Butz? No.. Yes! Now I remember. Its Larry Butz, that friends of yours, Wright.


End file.
